camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buttercreme
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Hipster-Girls-Ashley-Michelle-1024x830-e94ecca0-0ac0-1030-a6a8-0019b9d5c8df.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 17:19, February 3, 2013 bows I'm super duper sorry for my late reply but I depend fully on my e mails to tell me whether someone had reply soo I can reply but now my e mail is going crazy and my parents invited me out a lot..soo I'm sorry for my lateness!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It's alright! I totally understand. :) Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing it's stupid (Talk to me!) 12:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Butter! I'm TheNephilims! But you can call me Nephy for short or any variation of it! And y' know what? We have the same nickname! I'm actually Angeli but many people outside of the wiki call me Angel or Gel. TheNephilims 08:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) That's quite cool! I can relate. Many people call me Ange. But my real name actually is Angel. Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing it's stupid (Talk to me!) 12:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Friendship Badges You really needed this, love you Cremepie c: Chu deserve this Title says it all :3 This is for chu! For Chu :3 Danke LeGruff 16:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry >.< I'm very sorry for most of my late reply (past and future) but dont take it personally its not that I dont enjoy rping with you tis just I have been through a lot and >.< sorry anyhow I've posted a reply (even if its late ) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 02:10, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Buttah :3 Chur template on Annabelle is messed up e.e I dun think it's the right one :o Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 18:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Creme's Charries I renamed your charrie page link to: User:Buttercreme/Creme's Charries as it is part of your userpage, not a general page (character page, event page etc) in the wiki. Thanks! :)) model The model you're using for Isabelle, Emilie de Ravin, was already in use by bloom for one of her charries, you need to either change the model or get bloom's permission to use it as well, please let me know the outcome re:cara she's in use, sorry >.< I was wondering if you copied the coding on Isabelle Flynn off of Koreen Trent >.< You see, I came across the page via the Aphrodite page and saw that it had the exact same coding as my char, Koreen's. I did a bit of background research and saw that you changed the coding for your char on March 3. So... I was wondering if you DID copy from me... >.< Updating }} Cremey Is Cremey taken already?ツ isabelle This character has been on lock down for over two weeks now because of the model issue, if you have not either changed the model or gotten permission from bloom to use the same model by 12th May the page will be subject for deletion Inactivity Hey Creme :) I need to know if you're in need of the less active status. You've gone almost 3 weeks with no edits and without telling someone of your inactivity. If, by the 17th of May, you have not made an edit, your chars will be subject to deletion. Also, your char which was put on lock down (Isabelle) was be deleted, as the issue had not been fixed. Deletion So apparently, you failed to tell anyone of you inactivity and/or make an edit. As such, your chars have deleted. If you wish to rp the same chars just contact an admin and we will restore the pages for you.